Frost and Ice
by jelsashippersunite
Summary: Things are normal in Arendelle for Anna and Elsa until one day at a birthday party Elsa sees something she wasn't expecting to see...
1. Chapter 1 Jack

"Jack… Jack… JACK!"

Bunny's yelling jolts me out of my thoughts.

"Stop just sitting there leaning on your stick with that dazed look on your face. Your patheticness is making me upset.", he says in his annoying australian accent.

"What? I do not have a dazed look on my face. And it's not a stick, it's a staff, Kangaroo." I say.

He rolls his eyes and walks/hops away.

I turn to North.

"What did I miss?" I ask him, rubbing my eyes.

"Not much." he says. " We went over plans for Christmas and Easter." He chuckles. "Boring stuff."

"Did you guys say anything about me?" I asked.

"Like what?", North replies.

"You know, like are there any jobs I have to do or villains I can destroy or any children of the world who are in desperate need of fun?"

"As of now, no." I guess he sees the disappointed look on my face and pats me on the back. "Don't worry. Man on Moon will give you something soon." then he walks away, red coat swaying behind him.

As Bunny blabs on and on about some new easter plans, my mind starts to wander. Triumphing over Fear was great, but now it seemed my importance was pretty much back to fun and games. Not bad, but it seemed a little dull after everything. What I needed was a really, really fun time. Ignoring Bunny's "Where y'a goin` mate?" I grabbed my staff and flew out into the crisp North Pole air. Swiping one of North's snow globes, I tossed it into the snow and stepped through the swirling portal. Oops. Russia. It was summer here,or at least summer weather they didn't need any snow days, and I had a feeling the soft cold flakes would be less than welcome. I shivered. It's so _warm_ here! Across the street a couple shared an icy drink, and two teenagers kissed in the doorway. As a pair of bluejays flitted by, I realized I was probably the only one here alone. Romantically though, It's not like I have a lot of options. Girls couldn't even see me and the ones that could would never understand everything. The powers, responsibility of being a guardian, my frustration with man on the moon… I guess there was always Toothina. She could fly, had powers and was a guardian like me, and she could see me of course. I didn't want to be with her because she was my only option though, and it wouldn't be fair to her. I shook my head. Since when did I worry about girls? Whatever. I just worrying because I have nothing else better to do with my life. Tooth has her Teeth collecting, North has Christmas in three months, Bunny has Easter, Sandy has his dreams, and Jamie is visiting his grandma in Switzerland… WAIT A SECOND. I just realized all my friends are either hundreds of years old or 12. [I really need more friends] It's too sunny here. No one wants a snow day Jack! What? Who am I? I am Jack Frost! There is always a reason for a snow day! Ugh , who am I kidding. It`s pointless. And, it's all freaking Man on the Moon's fault. He makes me a spirit, tells me nothing but my name, makes me a guardian out of no where, and them leaves me with no assignments! I wish I could just ask him what's next for me! What's my purpose? Just remember your center, right? fun fun fun! That what I'm all about! I create a large ball of snow in my hands with the help of my staff and throw it upwards, snow suddenly swirling everywhere. Just what this places needs. With one tap of my staff the ground freezes into ice skating rinks. Instead of the bright faces eager for winter fun, people slip on the ice or shiver. Some even scream and cry. Frowning, I pick up a handful of snow and pack it as hard as I can. With out thinking, I turn around and chuck it at a random huge guy walking down the street. He scowls and looks around, his eyes settling on another rather large fellow. Packing a snowball, he chucks it at him. They start arguing about the snowball in Russian! This is hilarious! Within minutes they are chucking snowballs the size of their heads at each other and everyone in the small store block follows. The whole block breaks into a gigantic snowball fight. Now this is what I need. Nice and good-natured winter fun. " I think my work here is done." I say out loud. (even though no one can hear me.) Even though I can fly I start walking home, through the city.


	2. Chapter 2 Elsa

I pound my fist against my sister's bedroom door. "Ana!" I yell at her through the door. "Get out here we are going to be late!" The bedroom door slowly cracks opens to reveal a groggy Ana rubbing her eyes. "Late for what?", she asks sleepily. "Late for Queen Emilia's birthday party!" I say impatiently. "The one we offered to host and were planning for months?" Well, mostly I planned it while Ana goofed off. "Oh yeah", she says and smiles.

"Well get ready sleepy head!" I playfully smack the back of her head.

"Okay" she says. "You go down and check on the setup before the guests come and I'll meet you down there." I gasp sarcastically.

"Who are you and what have done with my sister?"

"What do you mean?" She asks me.

"You sound so responsible!"

"Yeah, well, I learn from the best!" she says winking. I put my hand over my heart a smile at her. "Kristoff!"

I pout and pretend to turn away, not-so-accidentally smacking her head again as I do so.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She laughs.

"Okay" I say smiling. "I'll meet you downstairs". I walk down the hall towards my study to get the invitation list and run into my SSB [Servant Since Birth] Emma. "Good morning, Ms. Emma!" I wave and smile at her. She gives a small curtsy and replies with a light "hello". I continue to walk down the hall to my study slipping through the door quietly to find the Invitation list buried under a mountain of documents and letters from other countries. I grab it and walk downstairs to the ballroom. Everyone's running around frantically and setting up decorations and food. The party is to be a simple tea party and ball. The tea party is girls only- duchesses, princesses and queens from all surrounding countries and allies will be present. I walk over to the nearest planner and ask her if everything is going according to plan. She bows and and replys, " everything is grand and going just as planned!" She giggles "Oh! That rhymes!" I try to remember her name. A lady of about forty with a bubbly personality. Hmm... Oh! I remember! "Thank you Mrs. Rachel! Please inform me if anything is wrong." "Of course, your majesty!" She smiles again and scurries away. I feel a small tap on my shoulder and jump a little bit. Turning around, I see Anna standing behind me in her frilly pink dress, wearing her hair down instead of in braids or in a bun. "Oh! Anna! You look lovely!" I exclaim.

"Thank you!" She says " I'm experimenting with new hair styles! I think I can check " leave it down" on the list of things that look nice. Next to try: Afro!" We both laugh.

"What time do the guests begin to arrive?" She asks me. I glance up at the large clock hanging over the door. It reads 11:46. "In about fifteen minutes." I say. "Yikes. Are you nervous?" She asks "No." I say " I have been planning this for a while. I shouldn't be nervous."

"Buuuuuttttt..." Anna says, "You are." I sigh.

"Yeah I am." I admit it.

"Well don't be!" Anna pats me on the back. "You look great, the ballroom looks great, food is great, trust me I know cause I already ate half of it," we giggle. "Seriously, though. Don't worry. It will be great. Do you know when queen Emilia is going to be here?"

"She should be here any minute. Are Kristoff and Olaf coming?"

"Yup", she smiles dreamily at that mention of Kristoff. "You guys are so cute." I smile at her.

"Ehh," she shrugs "We aren't that cute, we seem cuter to you 'cause you don't have any one!" I gasp. "What! Ana- " I'm cut off by Rachel rushing toward me "Your highness!" She stops to catch her breath. "Queen Emilia is here!"


	3. Chapter 3 Jack

I walk down the street, for the first time feeling cold. The night wind howls as I look up at the moon. How could he do this? Man in the Moon give me immortality. For what? As my anger builds, frost creeps up the sides of trees and rocks nearby. I hover, staff gripped so tightly my fingers turn red. Then I realize- I can _fly_. Why don't I fly up to the moon and actually _ask him?_ Once I thought it, the idea seemed so obvious, like I should have seen it along time ago. throwing my hood back, I yelled into the inky black sky.

"Take me to the moon!"

I watched as cars shrunk to the size of ants, than mere specks on a plane of twinkling city lights. The air was slowly thinning and my breaths were rapid and shallow. I squinted up at the full moon, brilliant light blinding my eyes. It was really peaceful up here, almost too peaceful. It took me a second to realize what was wrong. I was no longer flying. I feel my limbs go limp. No! I had to make it! I had to ask him! I turn my eyes slightly toward the ground. I was no longer flying above the city but a foreign place I couldn't identify. With every passing second it became harder and harder to stay awake until the feeling was overwhelming. I fall to the ground in a black abyss of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Elsa

I hear the Ogannon trumpets ring and the doors to the ballroom swing open as gracefully as theater curtains. Behind the door stands Queen Emilia in a long silver gown. Her long dark hair falls effortlessly over her shoulders and her bright green eyes sparkle like emeralds. I motion my hand at Anna for her to follow me. standing up as straight as I can, I walk gracefully over to her standing at the door. "Good afternoon, queen Emilia of Ogannon." I give a small curtsy. "Hello queen Elsa of Arendelle." She replies with a small curtsy as well. I give her a hug. "Happy Birthday!" She smiles and wipes her brow. "Thank you! I'm glad we don't have to act like responsible, respectable queens all of the time!" "Yah I know!" I say. Emilia's parents and my parents were good friends and passed away in the same boat on the way to my cousin Rapunzel's coronation. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rapunzel since she returned to her kingdom. I should visit her one day. I should also check in on Merida, the daughter of one of dad's friends. I wonder how they're doing? I'll probably see them soon anyway. Ana's birthday is coming up, and I don't expect her party to be small. "Well feel free to change whatever you want around here you can ask the servers and they bring you anything. The guests will be here soon and until they get here you can... Um... Just hang around I guess." We both laugh. "Thank you that's very kind. As Emilia drifts away to talk with a server by the cake, I start to get a bit dizzy. The ballroom spins and my foot slips. suddenly, strong arms catch me before I hit the ground. "Oh!" Is all I can say. I turn around to see a tall man with unruly brown hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He is dressed strangely for the dance, in a leather jacket and rumpled white dress shirt. Tall fur boots complete his hunter look. "Umm…" I say, blushing furiously and attempting to stand. "And you are?.."

"Hiccup." He says, smiling crookedly. He is also blushing, and attempting to tame his hair.

"I'm sorry for running into you," I say, smoothing my skirt. "I am Que- I'm Elsa."

"Pleasure to meet you… Elsa." He nods at me and walks off. I need some air, I think, making a beeline for the balcony. Outside, I slouch against the railing, breathing in the fresh air. Just what I needed. Just as I turn to go inside, I feel the air temperature drop, and a snowflake lands on my nose. I freeze. Is this me? I wonder, looking up at the dark cloudy sky. I focus my energy and try to stop the snow. Nothing happens. Huh. Maybe it's just a normal snowy day, I think brows furrowing. The wind whips back my long blonde braid, and my icy blue gown flutters. Just as I'm about to go back inside, the clouds part and I swear, even though it was the middle of the day, I saw the moon. In the shaft of moonlight that was slowly being overtaken by clouds, I saw a tiny black dot, so small I almost missed it, fall from the sky. Squinting harder, I realize that it's a _person_ falling. As I stand there, half not believing what I'm seeing, the person/speck disappears from view in the North Mountain. Actually, I thought, that's around where my ice castle is. I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a beam of sunlight hitting me in the eyes. The grey clouds were slowly drifting away and blue sky was visible. It was as if the strange event had never happened. Then I had a disturbing thought. Was I going crazy? Did no one see that but me? I was feeling dizzy earlier, perhaps it was just my imagination. But I knew my curiosity was too persistent. I would go to the North Mountain tomorrow.

All through the tea party I can't seem to think straight. I try to pay attention to the small talk and gossip between princesses and other queens but, I can't keep my head straight! What is wrong with me? I keep thinking about that thing I saw fall that probably was just my imagination anyway... But seeing that moon in the middle of the day I can't help feeling that I'm supposed to do something about that speck...

The clock strikes six, ending the tea party and jolting me out of my thoughts. The gentlemen are to be let in soon. I rise from my place at the table. "Thank you everyone for coming to this tea party in celebration of our beloved Queen Emilia's birthday!" The ladies sitting around the tables clap politely and smile in Emilia's direction as she stood. I sat down. "Yes, thank you again, and thank you Queen Elsa, for this amazing ladies only tea party, and the ball that's bound to be amazing! So we will be letting in all the men in about 10 minutes so until then just sit tight and relax!". I smile, stand and say "happy birthday, Queen Emilia!" and then sit. Ana follows by standing and saying happy birthday and eventually the whole room is curtsying and saying happy birthday. I am so relieved it's over. I have 10 minutes to set myself straight. Uggggghhhhhh. But that speck! That's it. I can't take it anymore! I speed walk over to the snack table where Ana is stuffing her face with mini snack cakes. "Oh, Hi Elsa!", she says, her wording muffled by chewed up snack cake. "Wanna cake?" she says, gesturing to the platter. "The chocolate ones are my favorite!" She flashes a wide and toothy grin, her teeth smothered in bits of chocolate snack cake. "No thank you, Ana I don't want a cake. I need you to do me a favor." She swallows a mouthful of cake. "Like what kind of favor?" She tilts her head slightly. "I'm not going to be a the ball." I say to her. "What? Why?" she asks. "I saw something Ana!",my voice turns to a whisper. I saw something fall from the sky near the North Mountain. I need to know what it is! It's been bugging me all day and I can't help feeling I need to do something about it! Will you cover for me at the ball?" "Sure!" she replies cheerily. "We _have_ to investigate random falling objects now don't we?" She smiles. "I'll just say you ate a bad snack cake and are very sick and apologize for not being there." "Thank you, thank you, thank you! If i'm not back by midnight, send out the guard." She smiles and nods. "You know I will! Bye Elsa!" "Bye Ana!" I say as i give her a quick hug and start running down the hallway. I take a right to go to an uncommonly used entrance and slip out unnoticed. I sneak into the stables and grab a horse. I slip on it's saddles and climb onto it's back. Within a few seconds i'm speeding up the mountain, the snow hitting my face, eager to find out what that speck was.


End file.
